Essay
by The Demon from The Village Hidden in The Mist
Summary: A written essay by Wally's PoV.


My Family: A Discussions of Love and Trails

Family is defined as two or more people who share goals and values, have long-term commitments to one another, and reside usually in the same dwelling place.

Strangers living separate lives but depending on another for safety, security, or fear by this definition can be considered a family. Case studies in Life, Vocational and Personal Studies classes take an in depth look at families: who they are, what they do, how they changed individual's life styles and how they relate to each regarding differences. I've thought about it and written countless pre-drafts in hopes of explaining my family and what they mean to me. For starters I should say that I am adopted. Well actually we all sort of adopted each other. All but two, my mom and my brother, are adopted. We came together and we became a family of unspoken bonds.

My father, is an boy scout to the core. He's overprotective, compassionate, and willing to help anyone in need; even a villain. He is a great guy but he has faults that only strengthen his personality. He believes he should work hard all the time, he doesn't always listen and occasionally he get irrational. He is what everything children think of their fathers. My dad is Superman.

My mother, there's a fire cracker if you ever knew one. She's a feminist. She is strong even though I have seen her hit rock bottom and reduced to trembling. I have leaned on her for strength and she's leaned on me for comfort. In times of trouble we've held hands hoping for the best and we've laughed at past memories like there was no tomorrow. She's learning as she goes but she is also the perfect mother.

My sister is a naturalist during her entire life, I guess she only realized it when she came here. Her love is birds of all shape and sizes. She is beautiful like an swan but deadly like a hawk. My big sister only short. We fight, agree, cry, and sometimes we act like fools together, most of the time its was like we were born as siblings. We are both red heads, we match.

My brother is a marine; he believes in justice and hard work. While he can be strict and usually has a one tracked mind, he would throw away almost anything to protect his loved ones. Despite his lack of understanding women, and most of the time me, he would fly to the ends of the world to face off against an invading alien race just to see the one he loves most one last time. Ironically when we first met it was all about work, we shouldn't of hit it off according to my uncle.

I guess its on to him. My uncle is a detective, cunning but a bit a crazed loner. He's the type of guy you don't want to me in a dark alley in the middle of the night, but he's also the guy I would want to save me from the things that goes bump in the night. Even though he needs to learn about his emotions more.

My older and final uncle. A therapist, he gets along with everyone. We look up to him, no really everyone looks up to him because he's like 7 feet tall. He always knows what to do in a bad situation, he doesn't even have to look at you to know somethings wrong. He different and has a tendency to be impassive towards others but he connects with them better then anyone else I know.

I don't know if I should describe myself or not but here I go.

I am the youngest of the group, the baby. I am always joking around and pulling pranks resulting in annoyance directed at me from every single member of my family. I cant describe myself well. Just ask my family!

The changes in our lives has been varied and sometimes we don't notice them until they've happened. So what changes have happened in my life because of my family? Well that's an easy answer. They became my family. Replacing my abusive biological father with men who would never dream of raising a hand towards a anyone but other men who deserve it. Giving me siblings after years of being alone. I was given a family that truly cares for me. So my family changed me from who I was going to be to who I am now.

This probably wasn't the essay you were expecting to read or thought it might be but either way you now know about my family

Written by Wally West


End file.
